Tyson Griffin
| birth_place = Sacramento, California | death_date = | death_place = | death_cause = | other_names = | residence = | nationality = American | height = | weight = | weightclass = 155 | reach = | style = Wrestling | stance = | fightingoutof = Las Vegas, Nevada | team = Xtreme Couture | trainer = | rank = | yearsactive = 2004–present | mmawins = 14 | mmakowins = 5 | mmasubwins = 3 | mmalosses = 2 | mmakolosses = | mmasublosses = | mmadraws = | mmancs = | occupation = | university = Santa Rosa Junior College | spouse = | relatives = | students = | club = | school = Albany High School | url = http://www.tysongriffin.tv/ | boxrec = | sherdog = 11689 | footnotes = | updated = September 09, 2009 }} Tyson Lee Griffin (born April 20, 1984) is a professional mixed martial arts fighter from Albany, California. Griffin currently fights as a Lightweight in the Ultimate Fighting Championship (UFC). He has an 14–2 record in MMA, and is 7–2 in the UFC. Early life Griffin was a standout wrestler at Albany High School and moved on to wrestle at Santa Rosa Junior College before dropping out. He began training at David Terrell's NorCal Fighting Alliance and the Cesar Gracie Academy. During his first mixed martial arts training session, Terrell cut two gashes over Griffin's left eye, requiring stitches. Griffin states that he committed himself to a career in MMA while in the hospital waiting room. His mother supported him during his first year of training, but after his professional debut he had to get side jobs to support himself through his early career. Mixed martial arts career Tyson Griffin began his professional career in 2004 in the Gladiator Challenge promotion. In his third bout, he dropped to featherweight to earn a TKO victory over future World Extreme Cagefighting featherweight champion Urijah Faber, which stood as Faber's only defeat for over three years. Griffin went on to win all of his first six fights before facing Duane Ludwig at Strikeforce: Revenge. He won the bout by TKO in the first round, attracting the attention of major promotions. After considering offers from Pride Fighting Championship and the UFC, Griffin signed with the UFC so that he could continue to fight stateside. While cornering for David Terrel at UFC 59 in Las Vegas, Griffin had an opportunity to meet members of the Xtreme Couture camp for the first time. Griffin made his UFC debut at UFC 63 against David Lee. He won the bout by rear naked choke in the first round, earning a Submission of the Night honors in the process. Griffin used the money to move to Las Vegas and joined the Xtreme Couture camp. Former teammate Nick Diaz criticized Griffin as a "gym jumper", but Griffin rejected the accusation. He began 2007 with a fight against Frank Edgar at UFC 67. The back-and-forth bout ended with Edgar trapped in a tight leglock, but judges unanimously scored the bout in his favor, handing Griffin his first professional loss. He rebounded with two decision victories over Clay Guida and Thiago Tavares at UFC 72 and UFC 76, respectively. All three of his bouts in 2007 earned Fight of the Night honors and were judged in the top 10 best of year. In 2008, Griffin won unanimous decision victories over Gleison Tibau at UFC 81 and Marcus Aurelio at UFC 86. He next faced Sean Sherk at UFC 90, in a fight with title contention implications. In another three-round war, Griffin lost by unanimous decision, after a hard fought fight, and he won his fourth career Fight of the Night. Griffin beat Rafael dos Anjos at UFC Fight Night: Condit vs Kampmann for his fifth career Fight of the Night in a unanimous but very close decision, punctuated by close submission attempts by dos Anjos and effective striking by Griffin. He won against Hermes Franca via TKO in the second round at UFC 103.http://mmafrenzy.com/10709/tyson-griffin-vs-hermes-franca-likely-for-ufc-103/ Griffin was scheduled to face Jim Miller on January 2, 2010 at UFC 108. , but was forced off the card with an injury. . Griffin's entrances to UFC matches are marked by his use of Survivor's "Eye of the Tiger", which he adopted from his high school's home game entrances during wrestling meets. Championships and achievements Ultimate Fighting Championship :5x Fight Of The Night Honors :Submission of The Night Honors Gladiator Challenge :GC Lightweight Champion MMA record {| style="font-size: 85%; text-align: left;" class="wikitable sortable" width="100%" |- | align="center" style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #f0f0f0"|'Result' | align="center" style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #f0f0f0"|'Record' | align="center" style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #f0f0f0"|'Opponent' | align="center" style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #f0f0f0"|'Method' | align="center" style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #f0f0f0"|'Event' | align="center" style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #f0f0f0"|'Date' | align="center" style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #f0f0f0"|'Round' | align="center" style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #f0f0f0"|'Time' | align="center" style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #f0f0f0"|'Location' | align="center" style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #f0f0f0"|'Notes' |- | Win ||14–2 || Hermes Franca|| KO (Punches) || UFC 103: Franklin vs. Belfort|| 2009-09-19|| 2 || 3:26|| Dallas, Texas, United States|| Franca weighed in at 159 lbs, fighters agreed to fight at a catch weight. |- | Win || 13–2 || Rafael dos Anjos|| Decision (Unanimous) || UFC Fight Night: Condit vs. Kampmann||| 2009-04-01||3|| 5:00|| Nashville, Tennessee, United States|| Won Fight of the Night Award |- | Loss|| 12–2 || Sean Sherk|| Decision (Unanimous) || UFC 90: Silva vs. Côté|||2008-10-25||3|| 5:00|| Rosemont, Illinois, United States|| Won Fight of the Night Award |- | Win|| 12–1 || Marcus Aurelio|| Decision (Unanimous) || UFC 86: Jackson vs. Griffin|||2008-07-05||3|| 5:00|| Las Vegas, Nevada, United States|| |- | Win|| 11–1 || Gleison Tibau|| Decision (Unanimous) || UFC 81: Breaking Point|||2008-02-02||3|| 5:00|| Las Vegas, Nevada, United States|| |- | Win|| 10–1 || Thiago Tavares|| Decision (Unanimous) || UFC 76: Knockout|||2007-09-22||3|| 5:00|| Anaheim, California, United States|| Won Fight of the Night Award |- | Win|| 9–1 || Clay Guida|| Decision (Split) || UFC 72: Victory|||2007-06-16||3|| 5:00|| Belfast, Northern Ireland, United Kingdom|| Won Fight of the Night Award |- | Loss|| 8–1 || Frank Edgar|| Decision (Unanimous) || UFC 67: All or Nothing||| 2007-02-03||3|| 5:00|| Las Vegas, Nevada, United States|| Won Fight of the Night Award |- | Win|| 8–0 || David Lee|| Submission (Rear Naked Choke) || UFC 63: Hughes vs. Penn||2006-09-23||1||1:50|| Anaheim, California, United States|| Won Submission of the Night Award |- | Win|| 7–0 || Duane Ludwig|| TKO (Strikes) || Strikeforce: Revenge||2006-06-09||1||3:57|| San Jose, California, United States|| |- | Win|| 6–0 || Chuck Kim|| Submission (Rear Naked Choke) || GC 49-Face Off||2006-04-08||1||3:34|| Lakeport, California, United States|| |- | Win|| 5–0 || Melchor Manibusan|| TKO || FFCF 5-Unleashed||2006-01-27||1||4:05|| Guam|| |- | Win|| 4–0 || Jorge Evangelista|| Submission (Strikes) || GC 46-Avalanche||2005-12-11||1||3:14|| Coarsegold, California, United States|| |- | Win|| 3–0 || Urijah Faber|| KO (Punches)|| GC 42-Summer Slam||2005-09-10||3||0:05|| Lakeport, California, United States || Won Gladiator Challenge Lightweight Title |- | Win|| 2–0 || Cody Williams|| Submission (Rear Naked Choke) || GC 36-Proving Grounds||2005-04-09||1||2:05|| California, United States|| |- | Win|| 1–0 || Ryan Frost|| TKO || GC 32-King of the Hill||2004-11-18||1||1:16|| Colusa, California, United States|| References External links * * Tyson Griffin's UFC profile Category:American mixed martial artists Category:1984 births Category:Living people ja:タイソン・グリフィン